Graduation
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P Callie gets her PhD and a something else.


**AN: I don't know anything about the US Army, and as a Canadian I know very little about the Canadian Army, and you know what, I don't care to learn. So… just… go with it.**

"God you're beautiful." Arizona said, but Callie barely heard it, for a number of reasons. The first is because she was coming down from one of the most amazing orgasams of her life, three of her wife's fingers still moving slowly inside her, curling over that spot every now and then. The second is because she's pretty sure she damaged her own ear drums when she held her breath while she came - the fact that their son was sleeping down the hall had caused their previously loud sexual couplings to have to be quiet. And the third reason, the most important reason probably, was because her arm was currently trapping Arizona's face between her own breasts, and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

So she was pretty sure her wife said she was beautiful, but it was mumbled into her boobs, so she couldn't be exactly sure.

"You have to say that." Callie whispered back when she finally had the breath in her lungs to do so.

Arizona's cock twitched between her legs and Callie felt a groan and a wave of arousal to flow through her.

"Don't do that Calliope," Arizona said, finally pulling herself from between Callie's breasts, and the look of adoration on her face taking Callie's breath away.

"But I…" She still hadn't lost those last five pounds of baby weight and her boobs weren't as perky as they once were, sagging from nursing 13 month old Sam, and there were stretch marks on her stomach now. She knew she wasn't as beautiful as she used to be.

"I don't like it when you insult my wife," Arizona whispered again, the arm around Callie's back tightening and one on her face, forcing Callie to look into Arizona's eyes. She knew what she looked like, she knew the changes that pregnancy had wrought on her body, but for some reason when Arizona was looking at her like she was now, it didn't seem to matter.

"Because my wife is beautiful." Arizona said, the most amazingly magical smile on her face, those dimples that their son inherited popping out. "These marks here," Arizona's fingers trailed on her stomach, over the stretch marks from the pregnancy, "These show where you carried our son. Where you kept him safe and happy and you took care of him for ten months. I don't know what you see and I don't care what others see, do you know what I see?" Arizona asked, her fingers still trailing them, on both sides of her stomach now. Normally Callie was ticklish, but the gentleness with which Arizona was touching her was building a different kind of sensation in her.

"What do you see?" She asked, wrapping her arms tighter around Arizona's neck and shoulders.

"We didn't plan on having Sam when we did, but these marks here, these are proof of how strong you are. You got these when you carried him, you suffered through finals and papers and presentations while you carried him. This is where I'd place my hands so I could feel him move. This is where I kissed him, kissed your belly when he was here. I love these marks." Arizona whispered and Callie felt the tears gathering in her eyes.

"And your boobs, god Callie… I could go on and on about them. They make me so freaking hard, even when you're wearing shirts. The way they taste and the way they feel…" Arizona trailed off, pressing soft kisses both of her breasts, pulling a moan from Callie when she felt the warm mouth of her wife envelop one of her nipples, lavishing it with her tongue and lips. The truth of her words evident between her thighs, Arizona's erect and throbbing cock twitching against her thighs.

"You've never not been beautiful to me Calliope Torres. You're more beautiful now than when I met you." Callie leaned down and captured Arizona's lips with her own, languidly showing Arizona that she heard her, pouring all the love she felt for her into the kiss.

When Arizona pulled away, Callie felt herself pout. But Arizona had grabbed her hand and placed it on her own breast, the rough scar tissue of the jagged line from her sternum down across her left breast and ending just below her ribs. The visceral reminder of the accident that had not only brought Arizona home from Iraq, but also into Callie's life. She didn't leave the army after her accident, saying that it was her career, but she was stationed at Fort Lewis an instructor of some sort. Arizona had said "confidential" once and she'd never asked again.

Mostly she liked the way that her wife looked in her Service Uniform, the heavy wool of the jacket adorned with all of her medals and service ribbons, the tight lines and straight edges of blues making her eyes pop. And her drop dead sexy. It was what she was wearing when they met, she wore it when they got married, and it was currently hanging in their closet, freshly pressed and dry-cleaned for her PhD graduation ceremony that was later this afternoon.

But right now her hand was on her wife's boob, her boob that may be scared and a bit crimped, but to Callie was perfect. _Oh… she gets it now._

"You never knew me without this, but judging by the way you're massaging it and teasing it… it doesn't bother you?" Arizona asked with a smirk, one Callie couldn't help but wipe off her face with a searing kiss. They didn't have long before Sam would wake, Callie had something important to say, and though the boob in her hand was distracting, it really was perfect, and she needed to press on.

Professor Hendricks had made her an offer. One she didn't want to refuse. One she didn't know she wanted until it was in her face.

"I have to talk to you about something," Callie said, reaching between her legs and stroking her wife's throbbing cock that was still twitching against her inner thigh, her hand still on her wife's breast.

"Do you purposely wait until you're naked in front of me to have serious discussions? Like you're naked and you just came in my hand and now your hands are on my dick and my boob, and god Calliope, I love you and this and you being naked and touching me, but you have the worst timing." Arizona whined, and it was adorable.

"I mean… this is almost exactly how we were when you told me you loved me for the first time." Arizona said again, her own hands moving to Callie's waist, slightly tugging her closer.

"If I recall correctly, you'd just come inside me and it just came out, you can't fault me for that." Callie said back. She was sitting in her wife's lap, Arizona's legs holding her up, Callie's legs spread wide and wrapped around Arizona's waist. It was probably her favourite position to make love to her wife. Well that or Arizona hovering over her, cock inside and moving slowly, stoking the fire rather than fanning it, letting it build slowly until they both exploded. Or shower sex… shower sex was always good. Or maybe…. _Not the time Torres._

"Dr. Hendricks made me an offer." Callie said, her hands getting bolder on both the boob and cock of her wife.

And she didn't do this purposely, usually. This time was on purpose, because what she wanted needed Arizona to be naked, and to come inside her… sans condom.

"Hmm?' Arizona asked, her fingers gripped tightly on Callie's ass now, her eyes closed as she held off getting off.

"He said I could be an associate professor next year. I'd get my own research lab to continue my cartilage research, and I'd teach a couple undergraduate classes and a couple grad classes." Callie said, it was a really good offer. Better than a 29-year old could expect.

"What about Seattle Grace? Surgery? You said you always wanted to be a surgeon." Arizona husked, her eyes still closed.

"I did. But then you happened, and Sam, and watching my friends from med school go through residency and their lives… I don't want that for my life, and I don't want that for Sam."

"What do you want?" But Arizona said this while she'd moved away from Callie and reached for a condom, her sure fire signal that she was close and she was ready to be inside Callie. (Though if Callie were honest, they were usually always ready for each other, so Callie kept two or three condoms in her bag. Because of Arizona's size, they usually had to order them off the internet and sometimes they couldn't wait while they searched three or four stores until they found some. Not everyone stoked the DurexXXL which they learned just before Arizona received her first ever road head.)

Just after Arizona tore the foil packet open, Callie moved her hands from her wife's body and gripped them tightly, the deliciously blue eyes of her wife meeting hers in confusion, as she was stopped from rolling the protection into place.

"Another baby." Callie breathed, watching the million emotions and thoughts flit across her wife's face. Sam had been an accident, the result of a lot of alcohol and a faulty condom. But he was loved as if he had been planned and wanted right then and there. His curly black hair like Arizona's in shape but Callie's in colour, his momma's dimples, and his weirdly grey eyes which neither of them were sure where they came from, but it was striking, he was perfect, and though he was a surprise, he was a welcome one.

"A baby?" Arizona whispered, in almost the exact way she had when Callie had told her she was pregnant.

Callie looked deeply into her wife's eyes, endlessly blue and gorgeous, she could get lost in them for days, and she loved the way that she could read almost every thought that passes through them. Sam got her eyes, not the colour, but the shape. Her mother in law had called them the Robbins eyes, she said that the colour of his eyes didn't matter, he had Robbins eyes and that had made Callie feel secure in her choice to name him only Robbins.

She was Callie Torres, professionally, but one day, when she retired she would be Robbins too. When they got married Arizona had said that since she was just an army grunt she could take Callie's name, she could be Arizona Torres. But Callie didn't even want her name. Her family had abandoned her for being bisexual. They hadn't come to her college graduation or her med school graduation, they weren't there for her marriage or her son's birth, and they weren't there for anything in the last ten years since she came out to them. She'd be a Robbins one day, and she wanted another Robbins baby.

"I've always wanted a lot of kids, before I came out, Aria and I were thick as thieves, and you and Tim still are. I want that and I want you and Sam more than I want surgery." Callie said, pulling the opened condom away from Arizona's hands and scooted closer, Arizona's twitching cock throbbing now.

"Do you want to be a professor?" Arizona husked, her eyes slipping closed as Callie began to stroke the dick in her hands. "If you want a baby, me coming in your hands isn't going to do it."

"It's a job, and a good one, I get the research lab and I get regular hours to come home to you and our kids." Callie whispered, sliding her centre closer to Arizona's throbbing cock and teasing the head through her wet folds, both of them moaning and Arizona's hand moving back to her waist.

"You want another baby, eh?" Arizona husked, lightly pulling Callie's hips down so that the head of her cock slipped into Callie's entrance. "Shouldn't I be on top?"

"I want to make love to you like this," Callie moaned, a small roll of her hips, sinking Arizona into her a few more inches.

"Gravity… you know… sperm go down. You're a doctor, twice, you should know these things."

Ignoring her dorky wife, Callie moaned and with a hard roll of her hips sunk fully onto Arizona's cock. The heat of her wife's throbbing dick overwhelming, the swollen head leaking precum, the thick veins pulsing with Arizona's heart beat. "I've missed this, you inside me without a condom. After Sam… it was different, it was still good, but I can feel you so much more." She said, just sitting still in her wife's lap and arms, falling in love with her and her dick all over again.

"God, me too, you're so warm and soft. And wet, god Calliope, so fucking wet." Callie felt the legs supporting her scoot her closer, changing the angle of the cock inside her, pressing it harder and deeper. "Don't move, I want to try something."

Callie could only nod, loving the way that Arizona was causing her cock to twitch inside her, the way her muscles contracted and fluttered against the shaft that was buried so deep inside her. So deep that it didn't matter what position they were in, Arizona's cum would practically shoot right into her womb, thick and hot ropes of it coating everything inside her. She was not at all surprised, really, that they got pregnant with condoms and birth control, even on her second or third round, Arizona produced a prodigious amount of sperm. And honestly, Callie loved it. The taste, the way the condom looked as it bulged from the sheer volume of it, the way it felt on her chest or her stomach and in her mouth.

But she also loved it when Arizona came inside her sans condom. The way she could feel it shooting inside her pussy, the way it felt heavy and purposeful at the same time.

Maybe Arizona should be on top.

But then Arizona's thumb swiped against her clit, and Callie released a low guttural moan, and clung desperately to her wife, Arizona's lips on her pulse point, sucking lightly (they'd already discussed at length the need to avoid leaving visible marks on each other ahead of the graduation ceremony.)

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, breathless and hot all over.

"This is how you're gonna come for me," another press of a thumb against her clit and Callie could feel the tension coil low in her abdomen, all the baby talk and foreplay and the fact that Arizona was inside her without a condom, that they were going to make a baby having her writihng and wet. "I want to enjoy the feeling of you coming on my dick, and then I'm gonna fuck you and come inside you and we'll start trying to make another baby. Okay?"

Callie could only moan as Arizona thumb pressed another rough pass on her clit, almost pinching it now "oh god, baby, fuck."

"I asked you a question Calliope." Another rough tweak to her clit, fingers immediately soothing the rough touch.

"Yes, fuck, everything, yes." But Callie wasn't sure what she just agreed to, and she wasn't actually that concerned about it because Arizona started rubbing fast circles on her clit, the wetness sleeping between her stretched pussy and Arizona's cock making the friction she wanted barely there. "Harder."

And then she was coming, Arizona still inside her, her vision white and fingers clinging desperately to her wife, muscles contracting around the cock inside her, and Arizona holding her tightly to her chest, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear and neck, soft open mouth kisses pressing softly.

Coming back to herself because she felt another wave of pleasure building as Arizona had started slowly thrusting in and out of her, the movements short and hard due to their position.

"Get on top," Callie husked, and with a growl she was on her back, Arizona maneuvering them so she was still inside, and somehow Callie's legs were lifted over Arizona's shoulders, her core stretched and wide. She could feel the full throbbing length inside her, hot and pulsing and Arizona's balls on her ass in this position.

"So making a baby should be about making love right?" Arizona gritted out, her hips moving in small circles the cock in her rubbing delicious friction against her clit and her g-spot, that rough patch of wiggly flesh inside her swollen from Arizona's ministrations. "But I want to fuck you Calliope. Can I? Please?" Arizona was begging, and from the position she was in, hamstrings burning with the stretch of basically being folded in half under the strong body of her wife, it wasn't like Callie could say no.

It wasn't like Callie even wanted to say no.

"As long as you come inside me," Callie replied, reaching around her own legs to grip Arizona's ass. This ass that does not quit. "Fuck me, fuck me hard, but… safe word. I still have to walk at-" _at my graduation ceremony_, is what she was about to say, but was cut off with both of them moaning as Arizona started a relentless pace.

It was almost ruthless as Arizona pounded into her, the sound of her wet centre squelching as Arizona thrust into her. The sound of skin on skin slapping together with every thrust, the grunts and moans of her wife fucking her.

Callie was fairly certain that it wasn't them making love that conceived Sam. She did the math when she found out she was pregnant. It was difficult because of how often they had sex… but that week had been Arizona's birthday, and it was the last week of summer before her classes started again… and Arizona had been on leave… and they were on vacation in California visiting Arizona's family... and it was probably the time that they'd been drunk on sangria, which was actually three different times, once on the beach and then again in the car, and then finally Arizona had bent Callie over the arm of the couch in their hotel room and she'd come twice and Arizona hadn't stopped pounding into her once. Arizona had only been like that twice before in their entire relationship… fucking Callie and using her body to take what she wanted, and almost when she couldn't take anymore, when she was about to utter their safe word, Arizona came with some wild and hard thrusts, pushing Callie in front of her own orgasam so it felt like she was hit with a truck her pussy so sensitive as it contracted wildly. She barely made it to lunch the next day.

Luckily her sister-in-law knew what was up, whispering "those Robbins are wild" and handing her their newest baby so Callie could lay comfortably on the couch with her nephew and not have to engage in any activity, much less strenuous ones.

But while it was good, so fucking good and hard and deep, how hard Arizona was fucking her, the breath being forced out of her lungs with every single pound of Arizona's hips, the burn magnificent in its heat and fire, Callie could barely breathe out "close," as she was fucked.

"Do you need more?" Arizona grunted between thrusts, her pace almost inhumanly fast and deep, and Callie only shook her head, because she was going to come and hard, as hard as she was being fucked.

A few more thrusts from Arizona and she stopped, buried deep in Callie her cock twitching wildly as Callie felt the thick ropes of cum coat her womb and she tipped over into a shockingly loud orgasam, feeling herself milk Arizona's cock.

Callie groaned when Arizona slipped out, laying on her back beside Callie, snaking her hand between them and twining their fingers together as they both tried to catch their breath, their hearts racing and chests heaving.

Moments later babbling from the baby monitor alerted them to Sam being awake, and Callie watched in awe as the dimples popped with her wife's magical smile and she hopped out of the bed and quickly pulled on last night's boxers and a robe while saying "I got him."

"Yeah," Callie said back, her breath not quite back in her lungs, her heart beating wildly for an entirely different reason, "Yeah, I need a minute."

*8*

This day was just full of surprises. When Callie had said she wanted another baby… Arizona was hesitant. She was fine with who she was, and obviously Callie didn't care, but a part of her was nervous. What if she passed whatever happened to her on… the people that knew and didn't care would be fine, her family and her doctors and especially Callie… but Arizona still remembered her teens and childhood, when she was _this_ close to ending it all. She'd even grabbed her dad's service pistol once, the safe code was her mom's birthday, and… yeah.

People were cruel. She didn't want that for anyone, especially her child.

No one knew what happened with her. Genetically female, but then a cock and balls and viable sperm. One doctor even called her aggressively fertile, whatever that meant. Vestigial ovaries, but no uterus, and both Y and X chromosomes in her sperm… she was a medical mystery. Her mother, dear and sweet Barbara Robbins, she blamed herself. Daniel Robbins, god rest his soul, her father blamed himself. They'd cried with her multiple times and about her when they thought she wasn't paying attention. It was him who found her with the gun, his strong hands that rested on the pistol in her hands, his arms wrapped so tightly around her as they both cried.

She was good now, with herself and her body. And she had a gorgeous wife and a beautiful son, and a career and friends, and she hadn't been to that dark place in almost 20 years. Even when her dad had died suddenly from a heart attack when she was just 26. Callie had been there then too, they'd only been dating for a couple months by that point… and she was there for Arizona. Her whole family really, it was her mother who told her to marry Callie. Barbra and Arizona on one side of the coffee table, Tim and his wife on the other, the four of them planning the funeral while Callie had Tim's kids distracted and laughing, making them forget about the sorrow. And Arizona knew she would listen to her mother that night as Callie held her close and let her forget about the sorrow for a little while too.

But that was six years ago now, her father's passing, and the moment she knew she'd marry Callie. They had a son, who looked absolutely dapper in his tiny little suit, his grey eyes shining and his uncontrollable black curls flying every which way. And because she was okay with herself and because she trusted and loved Callie with everything she had… she wanted another baby.

But that's not where the surprises ended. As she and Sam left Callie backstage looking absolutely stunning in her cap and gown, Sam leaving a little drool on the tassel, and went to the auditorium to find seats when she was surprised to see her family there, Addison standing awkwardly by them, two of Tim's kids jabbering away at her.

"Momma? Tim?" They both turned to look at her, Sam practically squealing with joy at seeing his ma'am, which is what he called Barbara because she and Tim still did, and she handed her son over to her mother who looked as excited to see her youngest grandchild as he was to see her.

"Hey sweets," her mom said, her nickname or rather what used to be her nickname, directed at Sam who no longer cared that she was around.

"Aunty Zone!" Tim's five kids yelled. Tim the second, was 18 and taller than his father. Tim and his wife had gotten pregnant (by Robbins tradition and accident) during their senior year in high school, while they were still just dating. Nicole's parents had kicked her out so she'd come to live with them. He was wearing his JROTC uniform, matching her and Tim's dress uniforms. Then Madison who was 15 and wanted to be a doctor like Callie, the twins Danny and Davey who where 10, and little Arizona who was only 5, and a boy, but looked exactly like her. (Arizona, the elder, had begged them not to name their son after her, but both Tim and Nicole had said that since there were two Tim Robbins there should also be two Arizona Robbins. Not like her refusal was listened to anyway.)

After hugs from everyone and her miniature namesake jumping into her arms she asked "What are you all doing here?"

"My favourite sister is graduating today, why wouldn't we be here?" Tim said, everyone laughing including Addison.

"Cal's my best friend," was all the tall red head offered.

Arizona sat with her family, grateful for them, and happy with the idea that they were here to support Callie. Addison took her in when her family kicked her out, even convinced her parents to pay for Callie's school - bachelor's, med school, and PhD, even though they were engaged by the time she started grad school, and helped support Callie through it all. But this, her family being here, made Arizona feel loved and reassured on Callie's behalf.

She was no longer hesitant to have another baby, even if it came out like her, because these people knew, and they didn't care. They all cheered when Callie's name was called, her loudest of all, so proud of her wife and excited for what was to come.


End file.
